Metro: Light of Hope
by Shadowflame013
Summary: The world has changed... Civilization has fled underground to the Metro to survive the fallout of a nuclear war. Among the people, a beacon of hope is within them.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The bleak world.

Hello everyone. Back again with a new story. This time, I've been looking up this particular series. I don't own anything.

The time was winter 2033. Mankind has fled underground into the Metro system from a nuclear war, which scorched the Earth. Nobody knows the reason why, nor the causes of the war. The answers have since blurred away through the passage of time, left within the dust.

Life was a struggle. People lived with little hope remaining. Despite how many years have past, an overwhelming feeling of death looms on the shoulders of every human surviving. In spite of the circumstances, none were more afraid to venture out underground.

The very planet Earth, once a beautiful place, now lays in decay from the war that scorched it. The air was toxic, proving to be a hazard for those who wander out in the open. The surface was irradiated, making traveling outside the Metro difficult. Though the threat of the toxic landscape was prevalent, few have went outside to travel across Metro stations or gather supplies.

Although the Earth was scorched, farm animals were saved, albeit in very low numbers. Medicine was limited in supply. Though the old generation of scientists have perished, whether from age, illness or radiation, the current generation managed to retain the knowledge to recreate medicine. Medical supplies such as first aid kits, insulin, and other forms of medication were low in numbers.

The wildlife, exposed from the fallout, mutated into horrendous creatures. Even the plants have become different due to the after effects of the radiation. The already hostile surface became a dangerous place to venture out.

The situation was also dangerous within the Metro due to strange phenomena occurring. Both within and outside the Metro wasn't safe. In seeing the phenomena, many men have been driven insane.

All hope seemed mundane to even prevail in these circumstances. Among the people living in the Metro, a young man at the tender age of 17, was among them. Though he was born years after the fallout, he yearned to find how the Earth was before its destruction. He was living within a tent inside an office.

"Hey Spartan. We could use your help in some things here." A middle aged man said, hinting a joking manner.

"Hang on, Alex. I'm getting myself ready." The young man said.

"Hurry along now, Demitri. We need a new guard for the northern tunnel." The man named Alex said.

Demitri was a teen with a robust appearance. Though he was born in the Metro, he strived to keep himself well trained and able-bodied. His hair was a pale blonde color with blue eyes. During his younger days, he trained hard and performed physical exercises. Though he didn't possess the bodybuilder appearance, his muscle tone was evident by his appearance alone.

"Seems like guard duty will be at least something to keep my mind off of personal questions." He said to himself.

Getting suited up with military armor, he walked his way out of his home.

'VDNKh... Otherwise called the Exhibition... It used to be a busy station prior to the war. Now, it has become a commonwealth for the Metro, due to the products being produced here. I would consider this place home since I find myself protecting it with the Rangers.' Demitri thought.

There were several farming animals like pigs and cows prevalent. The people were dealing with the waste removal near the animals.

'I wonder if I'll explore the Metro... It would be dangerous, I'll admit this. However, I wish to see how it is out there.' Dimitri thought.

Walking his way through the market area of VDNKh, Demitri arrived at an airlock. While waiting, he was writing his thoughts on a notepad.

"Hunter's coming in from Polis. Be ready everyone." Alex announced.

The airlock door opened. However, a loud roaring sound echoed.

"Crap, those mutant scum are coming in again! Get ready!" Alex said.

A man wearing soldier uniform ran inside and quickly closed the airlock. The person appeared as a middle aged man. He was holding a duffle bag.

"Hunter! What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Look alive! We got tunnel trash coming in! Artyom, Demitri! Grab your guns and knives and get ready!" The man named Hunter said.

Artyom was a young man at his early twenties. He too was born sometime after the war began. He had gray eyes and a darker complexion than most people of the Metro.

"Look alive, you two. Here they come!" Hunter announced.

The room suddenly had a small swarm of mutated creatures. They had brown skin with an oily sheen. Their claws were long and deadly. Their jaws looked to be more of fangs. Demitri quickly shot one down in reflex.

"Nice one. Look out Artyom!" Alex said.

Artyom stabbed one on the head. Hunter and Alex managed to kill plenty with Artyom providing support fire. Demitri also helped in case some attempted to sneak in through the vents.

'More of these things... They just keep getting bolder.' Demitri thought.

Soon, the swarm stopped coming in. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"So... What's the occasion?" Alex asked to Hunter.

"Nothing but mutant meat. These Nosalis are increasing their attacks. We're lucky it's them. If they were the Dark Ones, then we would not survive." Hunter said.

'The Dark Ones... I heard rumors about them. They've even put soldiers to the care of doctors, where they have become catatonic.' Demitri thought.

"In any case, I need to have a word with Artyom. You can rest from here, Demitri." Hunter said.

Demitri went back to his tent. Near it, he had a functioning piano. He began playing a somber melody on the instrument.

'Days like this in the Metro can question how we survive in this whole ordeal. Though one can be considered lucky, the current lifestyle is a reminder of the foolishness of mankind to wage war. I don't want to think of why the war was waged, but the seeds of discord have since been sowed.' Demitri thought.

While playing the melody, Artyom, along with everyone in VDNKh heard the music, heading to Demitri's place. They heard his musical playing skills.

"You should get yourself a decent job as a musician within the Metro Theatre. I never thought you were skilled in the piano." Hunter remarked.

"I had this talent with me since as far as I could remember. It's the only thing I can do that helps me in times of stress relief." Demitri said.

"Well, I had discussed with Artyom of what I need to do. Since you two are good friends, he can entrust what I told him to you." Hunter said.

Demitri nodded in response.

"You're becoming more of a Ranger by being quiet, Demitri. Soon, you'll be with us one day." Hunter said.

Hunter left the premises. Artyom joined with Demitri to discuss with him.

"Demitri, let me fill you in on what Hunter told me." Artyom spoke.

"Okay then. Let's head to your place to discuss. I got some mushroom tea." Demitri said.

Though it wasn't too far, Artyom's place was filled with postcards of the world. Like Demitri, he too wanted to see the world before it got scorched by the nuclear bombs. Many considered Artyom and Demitri almost acted like brothers due to their similar desires.

"So, Demitri. Hunter has told us of a possible mission. If he doesn't show up tomorrow, we have to go to Polis and look for a Ranger named Miller. I have Hunter's dog tags given to me." Artyom explained.

"Sounds like a dangerous travel to get across the Metro. Either way, we both have to get to Polis." Demitri said.

"One thing that Hunter said is, we both have to go in different directions. According to Hunter, there should be an outpost at the surface you need to go to that's near Polis. From there, you can ask for Ulman. Heard he was looking for you." Artyom said.

"Ranger Ulman, huh? I'll take your word for it, Comrade. Just don't do anything that'll make me lose a friend." Demitri said.

"I'll make it. Do the same thing, Spartan." Artyom joked.

Demitri chuckled in response. He knew the reason why they called him 'Spartan'.

'It's nothing to be surprised of my heritage. I'm a Greek person whose parents moved to Moscow. I never knew them, since they died when I was born. I was taken in by one of the Rangers and raised as a fighter. Alex decided to raise me like how he did with Artyom, teaching about how morals affect one's life. The Ranger that gave me the chance to live... Ulman... He was the reason why I live to this day. I can never repay anything worth more than my life for his actions.' Demitri thought.

Taking a rest for the day, Demitri decided to look around the market. He was thinking of time to spent within the VDNKh.

'Might as well do some chores to pass the time before I sleep. Better than doing nothing.' Demitri thought.

He started helping the workers with the farm animals dump waste off from the farms. The workers were grateful as Demitri helped them hoard the waste off to a dumping site.

"You're quite young to be helping us with these tasks." A worker complimented.

"I've been trained since childhood to help and defend this home to the best of my ability. Artyom and I make sure it is safe." Demitri said.

"Artyom, huh? Sounds like you two have been the best defenders." The worker said.

'More than one can think.' Demitri thought.

Soon, he lapsed in a trance. He felt a pulling sensation from within his mind. Demitri didn't see the workers with him. Rather, he saw a bright white world. Within it, a strange being with dark skin and fur appeared. Although the shape was humanoid, it looked somewhat alien in origin.

'A Dark One...! But why is it interacting with me?' Demitri thought.

"You are one of them! You are one of them." The voice echoed.

'One of who?' Demitri questioned.

"The two people to save us! The two people to save us." The voice answered.

'Save? What do you mean?' Demitri asked.

The pulling sensation began to fade. Demitri tried to talk to the mysterious voice but wasn't able to receive any responses.

Demitri groaned as he felt a massive headache occur in his skull. His trance state only lasted for a few seconds.

'Ugh... Getting contacted by the Dark Ones gives an awful headache whenever they try to talk to me... This is not the time to worry the waste disposing workers. I have to continue my work.' He thought.

Helping with the last of the waste, Demitri was paid for his services. He worked for about two hours.

'Of course, the usage of the old currency, like the Euro, or even the Ruble is no longer helpful. Nowadays, the currency we have is Military Grade Rounds or MGR bullets. Either way, this currency is the only thing that can be considered a commodity, due to their rarity.' Demitri thought.

He was given 20 MGR bullets. Soon, he went to the bar of the VDNKh to take a breather before working there. He ordered some mushroom soup to eat.

'Mushroom stew... A decent food to find, if the mushrooms weren't radioactive. Either way though, washing the mushrooms will help with that. At least nature is proving to be helpful.' Demitri thought.

He ate the soup leisurely. He paid for 5 bullets for his meal before he began working with the bartender. He was a calm hearted man at his 40s. He showed a thin but robust figure. He was cleaning a glass cup with a towel.

"Fancy helping out here, Demitri. I know you're the kind of guy who works hard, but don't stress yourself. I can provide you a meal." The bartender said.

"Nonsense. I don't want you to spend your money on my behalf. I may be young, but I'm strong enough to help others." Demitri reassured in a humble tone.

"I like that tone you give, Demitri. Why not take a breather when you're done? I got some Shroom Vodka on me?" The bartender said.

"I may be old enough to hunt down the mutant creatures, but I don't want to drink just yet. I'm not old enough." Demitri said.

"Maybe when it's your 21st birthday we could celebrate. For now, help me sort the drinks. It'll get busy tonight." The bartender requested.

Demitri helped sort the drinks throughout the bar. Soon, a young lady at Demitri's age came by. She had bright red hair styled into a ponytail.

"Natasha, fancy seeing you here." Demitri said.

"Hi Demitri. I see that you're helping the bartender." The girl named Natasha said.

"I recently cleaned the stables. Not much of a mess there, but it helps." Demitri said.

"Take a breather once in a while, Demitri. You don't have to work so hard." Natasha requested.

"I will once I'm done with the bartender work. Say, why don't we have a walk around the shopping area?" Demitri suggested.

"Sure, That would be lovely." Natasha agreed.

"Okay then. Maybe we could pick up some new clothes that arrived." Demitri said.

Natasha nodded with a smile. She soon left the bar. The bartender gave a teasing smile to the young man.

"Taking out your girlfriend later on?" He teased.

Demitri blushed for a moment.

"She's a childhood friend of mine. I've known her since we first met when we were 8 years old." Demitri said.

"Oh? Why has she shown that she cares for you?" The bartender asked.

"It's because I saved her from a mutant attack. Though when I did, I was affected by another attack." Demitri said.

-Flashback-

Demitri was seen with a younger Natasha, playing with her. Both were in the station.

"Try and catch me, Demitri!" Natasha said playfully.

"Come here." Demitri replied in a playful tone.

The two kids ran happily till they heard a loud roaring. They soon turned and noticed a Nosalis. Natasha ran as fast as she could. However, Demitri couldn't as he was exhausted. He remained behind to fight the mutant while Natasha ran to get help.

"Get off me!" Demitri struggled.

He kept bashing the mutant creature on its head with a rock. Without knowing it, he grabbed a combat knife and stabbed it in the head. Blood sprayed his face, causing him to pause from his first kill. Soon, a bandit attempted to take his stuff by gunpoint. Without knowing it, Demitri surprised the bandit by lunging at it before stabbing the person in the heart. He paused as he realized he killed a human.

'I killed them...' Demitri thought, feeling nauseous.

Alex managed to bring the boy back to VDNKh. He was still shaking and breathing heavily.

"Easy Demitri. You managed to save Natasha from that mutant and that bandit." Alex reassured.

"I know... But killing this animal...along with a human... Does it makes me...a demon?" Demitri asked.

"No, you're not a demon. You saved that girl. If you didn't, she wouldn't have been here calling for us." Alex reassured.

"He's right kid." Hunter said.

"Ranger Hunter?" Demitri said.

"You have the spirit of a Ranger. Train hard kid. You would one day protect her." Hunter said.

Demitri was still feeling awful from his first kill. She soon drifted to sleep. However, his dreams was overtaken by a mysterious force.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"We finally can talk with you! We finally can talk with you." A male voice echoed.

"Who are you?" Demitri asked.

"The time will come! The time will come." The voice answered.

"What time?" Demitri questioned.

"We will see each other again! We will see each other again." The voice responded.

-Flashback end-

The bartender was surprised of the story that Demitri shared.

"Wow... I certainly didn't expect to hear that. Being attacked by a mutant and hearing a Dark One talking to you." The bartender said with surprise.

"No one would believe me. I wondered why the Dark One tried to talk with me, yet it didn't cause any long lasting problems. The only issue I get is a nasty headache." Demitri explained.

"That does sound odd... In any case, we should continue the work. We'll be getting a sale's event today." The bartender said.

Several customers came in to get a drink. Some ordered luxury items like Scotch and Whisky, while others ordered Shroom Vodka. The whole bar was packed with customers ordering drinks from left to right.

After 3 long hours, Demitri finished his work and earned 50 MGR bullets.

'Business is booming as usual. Still, Hunter's explanation and request does bother me... I hope he makes it there safely.' Demitri pondered.

He was now off for the day. Demitri preferred to wander across the station within the boundaries. While he walked around the area, Natasha suddenly appeared behind him and held on his back.

"Guess who?" Natasha asked.

"Natasha... You don't have to surprise me like that..." Demitri sighed.

"Oh, you're no fun at times." Natasha pouted.

"So, what's up? It must be something going on since you look excited." Demitri asked.

"Well, I heard from Ranger Hunter about your mission. I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." Natasha said.

"You know it'll be dangerous if you do... I don't want you to lose you..." Demitri said.

"You care for me that deeply, Demitri. I understand if you feel worried for me." Natasha said.

"This isn't your typical guard duty... I'm essentially going out of the station, possibly heading to the surface." Demitri reasoned.

"All the more to watch out for you. I'm coming, regardless of your concern." Natasha persisted.

Demitri scoffed, though he knew Natasha would insist in following him. With a sigh, he decided to accept.

"Just don't go looking for trouble... Going outside of the Metro will be just as dangerous as going out to the surface." Demitri warned.

"I'll be with you to fight off the mutants." Natasha reassured.

"Yeah... Anyway, I'm about to call for the day. I've exhausted myself from working in multiple places." Demitri said, showing exhaustion.

"Oh. Where is your tent?" Natasha asked.

Demitri had to pause, knowing the girl was planning to sleep with him.

"Don't try to sleep with me, please. You've done that many times already..." Demitri said.

"Party pooper..." Natasha muttered.

"What was that?" Demitri questioned.

"Nothing." Natasha immediately replied.

Natasha followed Demitri to his tent. By the time he arrived, he was already exhausted. He soon set his equipment near him and fell asleep.

'I know he'll argue with me sleeping with him... Still, I like to be close to him.' Natasha thought.

Against Demitri's request, Natasha fell asleep near him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Departure

Demitri woke up from his sleep. Much to his chagrin, Natasha was near him. She was awake and had a smile on her face.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Natasha said in a cheeky tone.

Demitri groaned as he woke up. Hearing Natasha waking him up, he reluctantly did so. He remembered the mission Hunter requested to him and Artyom.

"Crap, I need to see Alex right away!" Demitri exclaimed.

Rushing to get himself ready, Demitri struggled to put his clothes on. Natasha laughed as she watched his confusion.

"Hahaha. It's still early." Natasha laughed.

Demitri looked at his watch to see the time. Much to his chagrin, Natasha was right. He groaned before picking up a notepad to record his thoughts.

-Hunter hasn't shown up since yesterday. Word has gotten out among the station of his disappearance. Artyom, my friend, has also been aware of the situation. Whether we are able to make it to Polis or not, a promise to meet with Miller must be fulfilled. Hunter provided his dog tags as a reminder for us to leave the Exhibition. I was able to plan ahead in scheduling a ride from a caravan heading to Riga. The station needed some guards. It was a perfect opportunity.-

Having written his thoughts, Demitri was ready to leave.

Demitri quickly arrived to meet with Alex. Nearby, Artyom was on his way.

"Well, good to see our Spartan has arrived early. Artyom as well. Now Hunter has briefed with you two to reach Polis in separate locations. Hunter has not arrived since yesterday and he requested me to let the crew to travel through the Metro." Alex reluctantly said.

"So it seems... Looks like it won't be an easy journey." Demitri commented.

"That we can agree on. Head to the gun merchant at the other side of the farm animals. He'll provide you two the necessary equipment." Alex explained.

Demitri and Artyom went their way to the gun merchant. There, they found him stocked with many weapons. Some of them looked slightly aged due to exposure of the elements.

"Good day to you two. I heard of what happened to Hunter. Not a good day for us." The gun merchant glumly spoke.

"It isn't... So, what's on the menu for today?" Demitri asked.

"Well, my Spartan friend, we have a decent piece of equipment for you. Kalash with a 30 round magazine. Works well with 5.4539mm rounds, whether using MGR or dirty ammunition." The merchant said.

The Kalash was a Russian AK-74. It featured a decent wood stock for better aim. The magazine was slightly transparent, showing the bullets within. It was a banana clip to accommodate the 30 bullet magazine. It featured a reflex sight.

"How much is it?" Demitri asked.

"100 bullets." The merchant said.

Demitri knew he had to get this equipment. Knowing of the possible dangers, he purchased the gun.

"Nice." Demitri said, taking the magazine out and cocking the gun to cast a bullet in order to avoid causing a misfire.

He had a decent grip on the gun, as though he was trained military grunt. Artyom noted this, seeing that Demitri held the gun in a calm manner with no wasted effort.

"Next, we have a particular rifle that you might like." The merchant said.

He provided a special gun that had an air tank. Unlike traditional firearms, this one was a pneumatic rifle.

"This is the Tihar. An air rifle made for the purpose of combat. This gun is perfect for stealthy missions. The gun is so quiet, no one would notice they were shot. Just keep note that the Tihar has a pressure gauge at the right of the body. This lets you know how much air is in the gun. You'll have to use the pumping lever at the end of the hand guard to keep the pressure up. Keep the pressure above '6'. It uses 10 mm ball bearings as ammunition." The merchant explained.

"How much is it?" Demitri asked.

"It costs 45 bullets." The merchant answered.

"Deal." Demitri said.

The Tihar had several features. There was a line of three aperture glass sights, making the scope an open-optic. The rifle also had a special attachment near the air tank.

"What is this attachment?" Demitri asked.

"Ah, it's a special upgrade for the Tihar. When people used the overpressure function, the air sometimes leaks out, which makes usage of the weapon limited. To combat this mechanical issue, an airtight valve is put in place. This helps secure the over pumped air without it leaking out." The merchant explained.

"Nice... I always like this kind of gun. Seeing that it is also quiet, it's perfect for stealth." Demitri said.

"Indeed. That's all the weapons you need?" The merchant asked.

"I already have a revolver on me. I'll customize it later on." Demitri reassured.

"Alright then. I'll talk to Artyom before providing you both equipment for the field." The merchant said.

Artyom was ready for any weapons to be available for him.

"Alrighty. We got either a Kalash for you or a Bastard gun. Which one do you want?" The merchant asked.

"I'll have the Kalash." Artyom said.

"Okay then. Same price: 100 bullets." The merchant said.

Artyom paid for the gun. Soon, he looked at a particular weapon of interest.

"That's a unique shotgun..." Artyom said.

"Ah, the Uboinik. Sometimes called The Shambler, it's one of the many weapons made here in the Metro. This shotgun features a semi-auto feature, allowing you to fire it without interruption. The only catch is the reloading system. The chamber of the gun is fitted like a revolver's chamber. If you end up switching to an empty socket, you'll need to cock the gun by pulling the hammer. It should trigger the mechanism to switch to another one that's loaded. This gun will allow you to load up to 6 cartridges." The merchant said, demonstrating how to use it.

"How much?" Artyom asked.

"50 bullets." The merchant said.

The Uboinik/Shambler was a strange looking shotgun. As the merchant implied, it had a revolver style chamber. There was a prominent rod underneath the barrel of the gun. Demitri noticed it.

"Ah, a maintenance rod. You can use that to clean the gun off of debris or dust in the barrel." Demitri said.

"Aren't we smart? Seems like taking those engineer lessons has made you smart enough to recognize each equipment." The merchant joked.

Artyom laughed in response. Soon, the two males were provided with a handheld device.

"Alright, this device is a Universal Charger. You can use this to charge electrically dependent equipment with it. Just hook the blue wires to the equipment and pull the right handle to charge them. You may need this to operate some of the Metro's electric devices." The merchant said.

The Universal Charger was a handheld device. It had a small motor appearing like a canister. It was fitted with several wires connected to a port, allowing it to charge any electrical equipment. There were two handles. One was at the far left, allowing grip on the device. The other on the right was a plier-like lever, which allowed the device to charge electrical power. Above the lever, there was a visible meter. Demitri fiddled with the screws, tightening them to ensure the device is okay.

"Careful, don't touch the wire near the power lever. Many people who did ended up shocking themselves." The merchant warned.

Artyom and Demitri nodded, not wanting to experience the same thing.

"Now then, three more pieces of equipment." The merchant said.

There was a gas mask with a filter.

"Now, my friends. This gas mask will help you in case you find yourself in a place with toxic air within the Metro, or going out in the surface. You don't want to suffocate. Second, these filters are needed and will last up to 5 minutes. Set your watches each time you replace one." The merchant said.

There were five filters provided with the gas masks. Artyom and Demitri took them.

"Next, we have these Geiger counters. You'll need them since both the Metro and the surface have irradiated hot spots. Best not to fall in them, or you'll die from radiation poisoning." The merchant explained.

The same device was a small, handheld gadget, roughly the size of a small PDA. It was giving off an iconic clicking sound but in long intervals.

"Must be the mushrooms doing that. Not to worry, the radiation is low enough for us to eat them, especially for Shroom Vodka." The merchant reassured.

The last equipment was an orange case. In it, there was a syringe.

"Finally, first aid kits. In case you get heavily injured, you can use them to heal up. 'A cure for everything' we say." The merchant said.

The Medkit featured several syringes with a squeezable container. They appeared similar to military First aid kits, complete with a warning label that read 'Use in accordance with the orders of your commanding officer'. The label also showed the drug used, which was named Trimeperidine.

'Better not to die from a mutant attack when having these.' Demitri thought.

Having all their equipment ready within their backpacks, Artyom and Demitri were ready to set off. Before they were able to, Natasha dashed forward, clamping on to Demitri.

"I don't want to leave you alone...! I want to be with you!" She said.

Knowing Natasha won't back down, Demitri reluctantly allowed her to join in his adventure.

"Having a girlfriend already, Demitri?" Artyom said.

"Don't push it. She only wants me to be near her. I won't answer why since our childhood in the Metro is the reason." Demitri responded.

Demitri was within Alex's room to be briefed. He was waiting with Artyom and Natasha. While they waited, he was writing another entry to his notepad, just like Artyom was.

-The so-called Dark Ones... They have become a fearsome rumor due to many encounters. Much of their horror, mystery, and biology puts them a greater threat than the Watchman and Nosalises, even shifting the threat of focus. Though, without Hunter's help, the station would have been overrun starting from the hospital. I dread to think what would happen if they showed up earlier...-

Artyom noticed Demitri's writing. He looked impressed on how he expressed his thoughts.

"Nice writing talent. Maybe we can share our stories of what we encounter in the Metro and beyond." Artyom said.

"That much I can agree." Demitri said.

Soon, Alex arrived, noticing the young men writing.

"Ah, you two are here. Natasha, you shouldn't be here since this is an important duty." Alex said, looking at her.

"I want to be with Demitri... I have permission from a Ranger to go with him." Natasha said.

Alex sighed, knowing of Natasha's connection to the Rangers. Reluctant, he allowed her to stay.

"Very well... You're all ready to set off?" Alex asked.

The three young adults nodded in response.

"Alright. You all heard that we are creating an alliance with our next door station, Riga. We're sending some humanitarian goods, weapons, and gear for the people. The caravan hand car needs a few guards to watch over the supplies while you all make your way to the station. Riga shouldn't be too far so this should be a relatively safe ride." Alex said.

"We will ensure the cargo reaches its destination. It won't be a rough ride, but we'll watch for mutants." Demitri said.

"Demitri, Artyom... You two act like brothers, even in the threatening situations. Just, let me share with one thing before leaving. I know you two look up to your fellow Rangers. Their lives...are different than ours. They can be reckless, even violent, by nature. There's no gaining from anything if you play the hero, so be careful out there. Make sure you three see the caravan and come back home quickly in one piece. Good luck, my children." Alex explained.

Though they knew it was a mission from their home station, Artyom and Demitri were determined to reach Polis. It made them feel conflicted, but due to current circumstances, they had no choice but to follow Hunter's request.

Resting outside from Alex's office, Demitri resumed his writing.

-Since Hunter arrived earlier than the mutants, we were prepared. I don't think it was a mere coincidence or luck that had to do with it. Somehow, fate had its wheels turning, which now direct both Artyom and I to reach to Polis to report of the Dark Ones. It was a dream to see the base of the Rangers, whom are called Spartans, a nickname I share. Artyom shares the same dream as I do. Though, a chance to reach the station was provided, it came during a time of desperate need. Exhibition needs every able bodied man to fend off the mutants. Would I be so cold-hearted to abandon my adopted parents and Natasha to fulfill this mission, especially from the threat of the mutants? I don't know my current place in these events, whether to be within the barricades or venture out within the Metro. Regardless, it's our mission to visit Polis, which fate has predetermined our route through life.-

Finishing his writing, Demitri followed Artyom with Natasha near him. They made their way to the caravan rail car. A

middle aged man was waiting.

"Privet! So are you three ready to move out?" The man asked.

"Da. We are equipped for this." Artyom said.

"Let's go then. The supplies won't be moving on their own. Eugene, board with them to help with the hand bar." The man said.

The man named Eugene was a young male adult. He had a calm, exciting aura of adventuring. Artyom, Natasha, and Demitri took their seats. The man sat near the levers of the handcar. Two men were pumping the levers to move the handcar.

"Alright. For our home and good luck." The middle aged man said.

"Yo Artyom, Spartan. You two are ready for this? Even your girlfriend seems ready." Eugene said.

Note: I'll be trying to provide some more entries in within the chapters and their introductions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The chase.

-I never thought I would leave my home station. Though we kept the truth silent, it was a heavy heart to disobey Alex for not returning back home. A troubling thought lingered in my mind, knowing of this. Hunter was counting on us to head to Polis. Miller was also waiting for me.- Demitri.

Demitri was quietly observing the tunnel the hand car was moving through. Though he wasn't interested in interacting with strangers, he was more interested in observing his surroundings. Eugene decided to ask the man whom is using the hand lever.

"So, where are you from, sir?" Eugene asked.

"Riga, I'm making the rounds in buying merchandise for the station." The man responded.

"Oh, bet you have seen many places." Eugene said with surprise.

"Yes, I have. The Market station, also called Prospekt Mira, is next to Riga. It's a huge place where most of the people thrive in. I used to make regular trips to Polis, but reaching the station requires a lot of luck. Or being from Hanza." The man explained.

'That doesn't sound good... Seems like the passage to reach it might be dangerous.' Demitri thought.

'Certainly a predicament... It doesn't seem to be a decent time to reach Polis through the Metro...' Artyom thought.

"What do you mean? Is something happening among the Metro?" Natasha asked.

"I'm curious to know as well." Eugene said.

"Hanza connects to the whole Metro. It has a lot of stations, but they don't welcome outsiders. If that doesn't deter you, then you'll have to go through the Reds. They are communist bastards, but not as worse as the Nazis, whom will gun you down. To add fuel to the fire, bandits have been spotted. These guys have been really going at it lately if they're not fighting each other. No doubt they're almost at war." The man answered.

Demitri whispered to Artyom after hearing the explanation.

"That sounds troubling... Seems like reaching Polis will be rough. Think we can punch through?" He asked.

"We have to. This is not the time to be deterred." Artyom responded.

Several people were walking through the tunnels, armed with guns and flashlights. They made sure everything was clear.

"These guys are monitoring the tunnel to ensure it's safe." Eugene said.

"No doubt about it. It's more of a leisure company than dealing with mutants." Demitri said.

"Well said, my friend. They have posts to watch for mutant attacks." The middle aged man said.

Soon, they all heard a loud whistle. A vice echoed in the tunnel.

"Slow down, everyone." A male voice ordered.

Demitri pulled the breaks to slow the handcar down. There was a man at a rail junction, wearing military uniform.

"What's up Peter?" Eugene asked.

"A military caravan got stuck near Alexeyevskaya. It's possible due to derailment since they didn't specify whether a tunnel collapsed or not. I'm afraid you'll have to use the service tunnel that bypasses Alexeyevskaya..." The man named Peter said.

Demitri could tell from his tone sounding reluctant. He soon felt his stomach starting to feel squeamish as though something was causing it nearby.

'Something's wrong with that tunnel... Whatever it is, I feel queasy getting close.' He thought.

Eugene has his skin turn pale in response, seemingly knowing about the tunnel.

"Oh, fuck... I hate this tunnel..." He commented in disdain.

"Very well then... Peter, open the gate. We can't stay here all day." The middle aged man said.

Natasha and Artyom were curious of Eugene's comment of the tunnel.

"What's wrong with the tunnel, Eugene?" Natasha asked.

"Well, it's mostly ordinary. However, something about it makes me feel uneasy. I went through that place a few weeks ago, only to feel uncomfortable lingering in it." Eugene explained.

"That makes it sound scary to go through..." Natasha commented.

"No kidding." Demitri said.

The young man from Riga began pumping the lever. Soon, one of the patrolmen send his regards for the group on the hand car.

"We're riding a hand car so we should be okay. Plus, we're armed. It should be a safe trip." The middle aged man reassured.

"Hope so... I'm already getting a bad feeling of this tunnel..." Demitri said.

"What, you're afraid of the dark?" Eugene asked.

"No, something about this place feels weird. Like I'm being watched..." Demitri responded.

The tunnel was dark with no light. The only sources of light came from the flashlight from everyone on the hand car. There were small spots of glowing green mushrooms within the tunnel. They provided limited light. It was an unsettling place to be.

"This place is creepy..." Demitri commented.

"My thoughts exactly..." Eugene agreed.

"Whatever this tunnel is, I'm getting nauseous..." Demitri said.

"Don't start hurling already... I'm getting a headache." Eugene followed.

"I don't have motion sickness, but it's this tunnel causing it..." Demitri commented.

"If you can help push the other lever, we should make it to Riga sooner." The young man replied.

"Okay, Eugene. Help the man. Artyom, Natasha, Demitri, we'll need you three to watch for us." The middle aged man ordered.

"Fair enough! The sooner we get to Riga, the better. I don't want to go through this place again..." Eugene agreed.

"I agree. Lets get this over with." The man from Riga said.

"Boris, keep watch from behind... I got a bad feeling about this place..." Eugene said.

"I'm already am." The middle aged man named Boris said.

"Let's focus on moving faster to getting out of this tunnel. This is a scary area to be, especially when they're around... I also pity them..." The man from Riga said.

"'Them'? Who 'them'?" Eugene asked.

Demitri felt nauseous as the hand car moved through the tunnel. He felt several presences nearby, making him uncomfortable. Turning his flashlight on, he saw several shades running from something. They had their arms blocking their faces. This spooked him as he watched.

"What...the fuck are those...?" Demitri asked in fear.

Everyone looked to where Demitri was looking. They too saw the shades.

"What the hell are they...?" Artyom asked.

"I don't know... But I'm getting a nauseous feeling whenever we get close to them..." Demitri said.

"Are you telling me you're a psychic? You can sense them?" The man from Riga asked.

"I don't know... This is the first time I'm sensing them." Demitri said.

"I don't know what those shades were... I rather not find out." Eugene shivered.

Soon, Boris and the man from Riga fainted. It alerted Eugene, whom saw them being unresponsive.

"Boris? Hey Boris, wake up! Oh shit, he's knocked out!" Eugene said.

Eugene was soon feeling a massive headache. Everyone felt their heads having a headache. They all groaned in response. What they didn't know, the hand car was passing through a shade of a humanoid figure. Demitri barely saw the figure.

"A Dark One? Wait, is this...a ghost of a Dark One?" Demitri questioned.

"What's happening...? My head hurts..." Natasha whimpered.

"What's happening...to us...?" Artyom asked in a daze.

"My head... What is this...?" Eugene said.

A sparking noise caught Demitri's attention. He saw what appeared to be a glowing formless mass of energy that was giving off electric sparks. It was following the hand car.

"What the hell...?" He said in surprise.

Demitri's sight went white in a flash. He was unconscious from being within physical contact with the mysterious shade.

Demitri was within a white void. He only saw Artyom with him.

"Artyom, can you hear me?" Demitri asked.

"I can hear you... What's happened to us?" Artyom asked.

"I don't know, but this isn't where we were a moment ago. It feels like we're in someone's thoughts." Demitri said.

"Artyom!!" A familiar voice echoed in a shout.

"Hunter!?" Demitri and Artyom said in surprise.

"Over here!" Hunter commanded.

Soon, they heard his thoughts as they saw Hunter raise his gun to shoot something in his sight.

"If we are to survive these times, this threat must be eliminated. No matter how high the cost... Eliminated!" He said.

The figure Hunter was shooting was a familiar shape that Demitri knew too well.

"A Dark One!? Did Hunter kill this Dark One?" Demitri asked.

"It looks like it... He didn't see us..." Artyom said.

"That means we have been witnessing its demise..." Demitri realized.

The Dark One approached Hunter and pushed him down with a psychic attack. It soon looked at him before leaving Hunter. However, the Ranger shot it with his revolver, killing it. The vision soon flashed in white.

Waking up from the vision, Demitri and Artyom were checking their surroundings. They woke everyone up from their sleep induced trance.

"Everyone, wake up! We got a huge problem!" Artyom said.

"Sleep time's over! Wake up, now!" Demitri said.

Natasha and Eugene woke up, but Boris and the man from Riga we're still unconscious.

"Shit, those two won't wake up..." Demitri said.

A loud roaring sound echoed in the tunnel. Everyone that was awake had their guns ready.

"Shit, we got company..." Demitri said.

"A-a-a! Oh, God! Shoot them! I'll take the levers while you guys shoot them down!" Eugene said.

A pack of Nosalises were heading to the caravan. Artyom and Demitri began firing at them to keep them at bay.

"Damn Nosalises! Wake up, everyone!" Demitri shouted.

Natasha provided short range support, using a Revolver and a customized Uboinik/Shambler with a bayonet attached.

"Nap time's up! We got mutant trash heading to us!" Natasha shouted.

Boris and the man from Riga woke up. Both were saved from Demitri aiming his Kalash to two Nosalises, shooting them down.

"Shit, they're trying to throw us off the caravan! Don't let them get up to us!" Artyom said.

A hidden Nosalis suddenly grabbed Demitri's right leg, pulling him off the handcar.

"Ah, shiit!!!" Demitri said.

Artyom and the others could only watch as Demitri was hurled off of the rails.

"DEMITRI!!!" Everyone shouted.

The Nosalis was trying to dominate Demitri. He was trying to keep the Nosalis off of him, which was attempting to bite his throat off. Relying on instinct, he pulled out his combat knife, stabbing the creature through its head.

"Son of a bitch..." Demitri commented.

He soon heard the more of the pack arriving. Seeing a crawlspace near him, he rolled into it. The pack didn't see him, focusing on the caravan. Demitri narrowly escaped being mauled to death.

'Shit, I have to hurry! The remaining ones are closing in!' Demitri thought, rolling out of the crawlspace.

Knowing he would be risking his life, Demitri made for a sprint to reach the hand car. There was a gate with a flamethrower and a gun turret. The distant gunfire and flames were evident of a recent battle.

"Wait for me! I'm not a mutant!" Demitri called out.

Soon, the guards noticed him. Artyom and Natasha were glad that he survived.

"Guys, wait. Don't use the flamethrower! He's with us!" Artyom said.

"Let him come in..." One of the guards said.

Demitri managed to make it to the station. The remaining Nosalises were gunned down and burnt from the flamethrower. There wasn't any more roaring.

"Damn, that was too close..." The man from Riga said.

"I'll say... Almost got mauled..." Demitri said.

"You alright, Spartan?" Artyom asked.

"Can't say I'm 100 percent fine, but I'm peachy." Demitri reassured.

"Demitri! Don't scare me like that again!" Natasha said, weeping and holding him tight.

"Sorry. One of those mutants ambushed me when I was providing covering fire." Demitri said.

"You're one hell of a trooper, Demitri. Your friend Artyom is no slouch of the gun either." Boris said.

"I'll say. Both of them managed to keep our lives without letting those mutants get close." Eugene said.

"Well, we can briefly rest in Riga." Artyom said.

"How about a toast for our survival and to Artyom, Demitri, and Natasha for their help?" Boris said.

"Sounds like a fun time." Eugene agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: An unlikely partner.

-We were all able to arrive in the Riga station without any lives lost. It was a lucky situation than none of the mutants were able to take anyone off. Though I question of the experience of what happened in the tunnel, I'm glad that my friends and I survived. The caravan couldn't progress any further from here. Boris decided to throw a celebration for Artyom, Natasha and I for protecting everyone. Though the vodka helped ease my mind, the growing fear of finding more supernatural phenomena festered in my mind. From what I could understand, there was more to see in the Metro than meets the eye... Artyom and I ended up finding someone, whom I could question morally, to help continue our journey.- Demitri.

Demitri was having a small cup of Shroom Vodka. Much to his surprise, it tasted good.

"Good stuff..." Demitri said.

"Aren't we a strong person with alcohol?" Eugene said, impressed.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink." The man from Riga commented.

"Truer words were never spoken." Demitri said.

"Hear, hear. Let's honor or toast to Artyom, Demitri, and Natasha for ensuring we all survived this trip." Boris announced.

"To their honor." Eugene said.

"And for our survival." Artyom continued.

The men had their drink as they celebrated their survival. Though they all felt grateful, Demitri couldn't help but recall the experience within the tunnel. Reluctant on relying to talk with his friends, he began writing his thoughts on his note entry.

-I do not know what we all experienced that time... We all heard the whispers and crying, but there was something else in that tunnel. God, the voices were silent, but they kept repeating incoherently. It never came to me that my ability to sense paranormal threats became evident. I heard rumors of the tunnels in the Metro with such phenomena. I never thought we all experienced something like that... I just hope we don't find such places again. We were lucky to make it through unscathed.-

"You guys deserve a good payment. Take some bullets, you guys earn it." Boris said, providing 20 MGR for Artyom, Demitri and Natasha.

Demitri didn't felt tipsy, despite being young. He was able to hold off the alcohol. However, Natasha looked slightly intoxicated.

"I think she had enough to drink." Demitri said.

"I'll say. Have your girlfriend take a rest from the drinking. Take her out till her system is clean." Boris agreed.

Demitri held Natasha as she began making slurred speeches. He kept a calm face as he let he lean on his shoulder.

"I see thee Demitri..." She spoke.

'She's totally drunk... Better not give her any alcohol when we celebrate.' Demitri thought.

"I always I wanted to be with you." Natasha said in a drunken voice.

"Take it easy, Natasha... You're already being tipsy." Demitri said.

"I'm not drunk..." She denied.

'Somehow, I feel that she'll be having a killer hangover when she sobers.' Demitri thought.

He sat down near an unoccupied tent to hold Natasha close to him. She soon grabbed his head in a swift manner.

"I'm going to kiss you..." She said in a drunk, husky tone.

Before she could even get close, Natasha fainted. Demitri just watched as she collapsed like a tree. He managed to catch her, giving a faint smile.

"Take a long rest, Natasha. I'll help with your problem when we wake up tomorrow." Demitri said, feeling tired.

Boris arrived and noticed Demitri and Natasha. She was dead asleep, but Demitri was awake.

"You're lucky I was about to say that the tent is vacant. Anyway, I'll let you guys rest here. It has been a stressful time." Boris commented.

Demitri nodded with a blush on his face, knowing Boris may have misunderstood what he was implying. Though with the alcohol in his system, it began affecting before he too passed out.

"Out just like that. Those two look young, but that guy has been training hard." Boris said to Artyom.

"He's a young kid like I am... Three years younger than me. He wanted to be prepared to travel through the Metro." Artyom said.

The next day, Demitri got up. He noticed Natasha sleeping calmly. Feeling a minor headache, he slowly stood up to gain his bearings.

'Hopefully that's the last time I drink alcohol... I didn't drink much, but man it gives a hangover.' Demitri thought.

Natasha groaned as she woke up. She felt an intense headache suddenly surge.

"Oooh... My aching head..." She groaned.

Demitri noticed some water with a pill. There was a note written near the cups.

-Those are hangover pills. The water's filtered so have a drink to calm your headaches. From Boris.-

'Gotta hand it to Boris. He knows how to handle the hangovers.' Demitri thought, smiling.

He provided Natasha with the pill and cup of water. She slowly chugged it down, feeling the effects of the medicine. Demitri soon followed, taking the medicine and chugging the water down.

After a few minutes, the alcohol was purged from their bodies. They now had a decent look around Riga. It was a rundown station, appearing no similar to a slum. Much of the area looked rusted and somewhat shoddy. Despite the appearance, it gave a good atmosphere to be in.

"Alright... We had a good celebration... Let's meet up with Artyom so we can continue." Demitri said.

"Okay... Let me recover for a moment. I'm still feeling awful..." Natasha said.

"We can walk slowly if you want." Demitri said.

Natasha smiled as Demitri held on to her while they searched.

"How will we find Artyom though?" Natasha asked.

"Boris or Eugene might know." Demitri said.

Soon, they found the men talking with each other within the market section. They saw the couple on their feet.

"Ah, the two remaining transport heroes. Your friend, Artyom decided to wait for you guys by having a chat with us." Eugene said, pointing to Artyom.

"Had a nice sleep?" Artyom asked.

"A pounding headache if you ask me." Demitri responded.

Artyom performed a hand gesture to Demitri, telling him to come close for a private talk. The young man knew this was a serious matter. Natasha followed along to hear them out.

"We had a good time last night so let's get our heads together. We should aim in going to Polis." Artyom said.

"I know. However, it seems that reaching it will require us to pass through the Hanza and Nazi territories. We have to be careful going through them..." Demitri responded.

"How are you holding up though? You looked like you were about to hurl back in the caravan." Artyom asked.

"I honestly don't know what it was that we experienced. I'm just getting used to the fact I'm sensitive to anything that's supernatural. I feel fine right now, but there's no mistaking what we saw. No doubt in my mind those were ghosts." Demitri said.

"I'll have to agree. I don't want to experience something like that again. Mutants are one thing, but ghosts?" Artyom questioned, baffled.

"We all heard their whispers. Even seeing their last moments... Whatever it was, it made Demitri feel sick." Natasha followed.

"I'm just figuring out on my sensitivity to ghosts. All I know is how to sense them, even if I can't see them." Demitri replied.

"That may help in knowing if there's ghosts... Whatever the case may be, we now know a way to tell." Natasha said.

"I won't like it, but I'll have to go through with it... I don't want you guys to experience anything from what we saw back there." Demitri said.

Walking through the station, the trio observed the area. Demitri, thinking of what he wanted to write, began scribbling on his notepad. Artyom also did the same thing.

-Riga, also called Rizhskaya, is quite a lovely station, despite its appearance. I know the people in VDNKh often comment how it is. Despite being called...unlucky, these people have it peaceful. They usually deal with incidents such as their pigs catching a bug, a tunnel leak, or merchants drinking their money away. They are friendly neighbors despite their present circumstances, though a bit clumsy in my opinion. I'm somewhat mortified to realize that my home station poke fun to them, yet the people of Riga showed such optimism. In a way, I don't just envy them. I can understand what they feel. Though their lifestyle is questionably glum, it doesn't weigh them down. Everyone in VDNKh knew how to live. Despite the threat of the Dark Ones, everyone in Riga believed it to be a myth and moved on with their lives. I wish I could be more optimistic like them, akin to a naive child wandering in the open world. However, present circumstances say otherwise. The lives of Riga all depend on Artyom, Natasha, and I to inform Polis of the Dark Ones. I don't want this station to be affected just like how VDNKh is.-

Natasha took notice of what they were writing. Seeing their written thoughts, she liked how he was providing his thoughts in a philosophical manner.

"You two are good writers, you know." Natasha commented.

"It's a way for us to cope with what we experience. We're not fully grown men yet." Demitri defended.

"We still have each other so if one of us snaps, then the others will have to snap us back." Natasha said.

"Fair enough... We need to find a way to sneak out of Riga since the other tunnel is on lockdown. That military caravan may have been derailed or a tunnel collapsed." Demitri recalled.

"There should be a way to get through. I don't see any spots to sneak out of the station..." Artyom observed.

Soon, a young boy came to them.

"Are you three Artyom, Demitri and Natasha?" The boy asked.

"Who wants to know?" Demitri questioned.

"A rude man asked for you three to come to him. I can show you the way to him for one bullet." The boy said.

Demitri had to admit, the boy was gutsy. Instead of paying one bullet, he decided to surprise him.

"Take five bullets. It should help with your family, kid." Demitri said.

"Thank you! I'll lead the way to the man." The boy said with joy.

The trio followed the boy leading them through the station. It was a short walk, if one considered the station was long. Soon, they arrived.

"He's through here. Thank you." The boy said.

"Take care, kid." Demitri said.

Natasha smiled thanks to Demitri's actions. His actions proved of his patience and morality.

'He will be a good parent one day.' She thought.

The man looked to be a young adult, but something about him made Demitri cautious. He looked similar to a Soviet era person.

"Ah, Artyom, Demitri, and Natasha... You three found your way here thanks to a guide. Come and sit." The man said.

"Who are you? And how do you know our name?" Artyom asked.

"The name's Bourbon. Heard about you three from the nearby tavern from our workers here." The man named Bourbon introduced.

"I see... So, what is it that you're interested about us?" Artyom questioned.

"Getting to the point, I see. I'll make this quick. I have some business to attend to in Dry station. Since Riga is now in lockdown due to events that you three experienced, we can't make our way normally there. But, I know a 'cursed' passage that the locals don't use. It's a back way to sneak out of Riga. Heard the two of you are immune to the bullshit out in the tunnels." Bourbon explained.

"So we have to escort you to Dry station to deal with 'business'... It would seem risky, considering the tunnel to Dry station is accessible through a tunnel." Demitri said.

"Exactly my point, kid. Since we all have maps of the Metro, they will help. In any case, the tunnel leading to the Dry station is also within the Market station. We should head there first." Bourbon suggested.

"Okay then. What's in it for us though? This isn't some low risk escort..." Demitri questioned.

"You three help me make it to Sukharevskaya Station, aka Dry Station, and I'll provide you my customized Kalash. Deal?" Bourbon asked.

"Deal. I'll trade mine to yours with a special mod I've placed." Demitri said, showing a special scope.

"An IR scope? That's a fair trade, kid." Bourbon agreed.

"A fair trade indeed." Artyom commented.

"Alright then. We should be able to sneak through the station. Let's enjoy a nice meal while we have the time." Bourbon said.

An hour had past while everyone had their share of the meal. Demitri began recording his thoughts in his notepad.

-There is a local phrase the people of the Metro share... 'Nothing to rely on around you, but better to have a companion.' This Bourbon is quite strange... Surely I never met someone as complex as him. He seemed to be a traveling merchant, but is in a debt crisis. Why would he need our help to get through the tunnels, especially the passage he was leading us to? He seemed to know them like the back of his hand. Could it be there's something in there? If so, he probably overheard the celebration of us being able to resist...whatever it was in the tunnel leading to Riga... I'm not too sure of whether we're immune to the phenomenon, but I know I'm not a freak. For now, I'll have to trust Bourbon, hoping he doesn't attempt to attack us in a dark tunnel.- Demitri.

Everyone finished their meal. They were now ready to leave Riga.

"Follow me, for I know where to find the tunnel." Bourbon said.

The trio followed Bourbon as they were lead to the back of the Riga within the outskirts. From there, several boxes and crates were blocking a passage.

"This is the back way to the Market?" Artyom asked.

"Yes, this is the one. These tunnels have been abandoned for God knows how long." Bourbon replied.

"So it seems... This place looks like it hasn't been used at all." Natasha observed.

"Again, God knows how long ago it was used." Bourbon dryly commented.

"Let's get this over with. We won't have another chance to go through Riga if we waited in the station till the lockdown is over." Demitri said.

"He's right. Let's get going." Artyom agreed.

The trio made their way into the abandoned tunnels, unaware of the circumstances that lie ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Abandoned Tunnels

-Going inside the abandoned tunnels, I feared for what might be within them... I didn't want Artyom and Natasha to experience the same feeling on the way to Riga. I'm wondering whether it was the right thing to trust Bourbon. Since Riga was in lockdown, I needed every chance to make our way to Polis. I can't let the lockdown impede the travel there, but I can't let my guard down in this place.- Demitri.

"Alright kids. Caravan riding is over now. Lots of tough men, even Rangers, have died in here. As long as we keep our backs watched, we should be okay going through these tunnels." Bourbon said.

The tunnel was full of scrap. Wooden pieces and broken down carts were strewn on the ground. The mutated plants and glowing mushrooms were shown being abundant.

'It's hard to believe these were normal plants... I wondered how they looked before all of this fallout occurred...' Demitri thought solemnly.

His thoughts were suddenly cut when he saw a dog-like creature eating a corpse. Natasha felt nauseous seeing the scenario. It had bald, shiny skin, a distinctive face with odd jaws, beady eyes, a pair that were off-white, and pink skin. It gave off a high pitched screech as it fled.

"Lurkers. Those sons of bitches often hunt in packs. They usually don't hunt people, but if you're alone, watch yourself. These guys can ambush you." Bourbon warned.

"These guys live in dens, don't they?" Natasha asked.

"They do. If you wander in their territory, back away quickly. You might have a chance to wipe them out." Bourbon advised.

They all had their guns ready. Artyom has his Uboinik/Shambler ready. Demitri had his Kalash ready. Natasha held her Revolver. Bourbon also had his customized Kalash ready.

"Looks like we're near their den. These bodies were recently turned into lunch." Demitri said, seeing the familiar marks on another corpse.

Scavenging the corpse for ammo, he followed the group from behind, watching their backs. They stumbled to another corpse that was covered with bats. They were startled and fled.

"Best not to get them on you. They might have some disease or some shit that I don't know." Bourbon said.

'Crude with words, but advising nonetheless.' Demitri thought.

The group continued to walk in the tunnel. A loud metal screeching sound, akin to rusty hinges, echoed in the tunnel.

"That's a strange noise to hear... It couldn't be the ground or the wind since I know what that sound comes from... I've heard tales of people talking about singing pipes. They say if you listen long enough, you can hear the voices of the dead. A load of bullshit if you ask me." Bourbon said.

Demitri, feeling curious, decided to test if the rumor was true. Artyom, Natasha and Bourbon watched him listening to the pipes. He began listening to a nearby pipe. Soon, a headache began to manifest in his head before he heard what sounded like children giggling. He recoiled in shock after hearing the sound.

"Holy... Those weren't rumors..." Demitri said, feeling his headache subside.

"What? You meant to say those rumors were no lies?" Bourbon asked in surprise.

"They're not lies... I heard what sounded like children giggling in the pipes. Got myself a headache hearing them..." Demitri said.

"Wait... Kid, are you telling me your psychic?" Bourbon asked in slight surprise.

"Yeah... I might be since I had this experience back in the service tunnel to Riga. Damn headache wouldn't subside as we passed them. We all saw those ghosts on the way." Demitri said, waving his hand to Artyom and Natasha.

"Damn... We could use that gift of yours, kid. No telling where we would find a ghost..." Bourbon complimented.

"I'll have to agree. Better keep our lights on. We will be able to see them as black shadows. They might look like a human, but there may be cases which even the mutant beasts can be ghosts." Demitri said, almost revealing his experience in seeing a Dark One's ghost.

"Shit, I've heard of such tales, but never from an actual witness. Kid, you already surprised me with how you are." Bourbon commented.

"He's been like this for his life. I remember when we were kids he often had a headache when we were near a tunnel that's spooky." Natasha said.

"Really now? Guess he was born a psychic then." Bourbon said with interest.

The group continued walking quietly ahead. Everyone noticed a lurker moving away from their sight.

"Be extra quiet... We're near a lurker's den. Plus there's a roadblock due to a collapsed tunnel. We don't want their attention." Bourbon warned.

They quietly walked through the tunnel, making sure not to draw attention. Their footsteps were the only noise they made. The sounds echoed in the tunnel, making the travel eerie to them. On the way to the collapsed section of the tunnel, there was a Metro train car. Demitri got their quickly and began recording his thoughts.

-Bourbon did tell me of the singing pipes rumor. I didn't believe at first, wanting to know if it was true. Hearing the sound of children laughing made me uncomfortable enough to make me reconsider if it was a lie. Bourbon also deduced I was psychic due to my reaction from the pipes. If God has gifted me this sensitivity to ghosts, how much would it help? If it helps in keeping my friends safe, then I'll have to rely on it when in a haunted tunnel. Places like that are not meant to be traveled on my part. Hearing from Bourbon's travels, he must have been experienced enough to travel to the surface, since he knows about the mutants around and beyond the Metro. I'll have to rely on his advice from here.- Demitri.

Bourbon noticed his writing and was impressed of Demitri's talent.

"You're making quite the story to tell for the Metro. I'd keep that talent kid. It'll help people become more aware of the world when traveling." Bourbon said.

Artyom noticed a couple of rats passing by. Immediately, he reacted by firing at them, surprising the group.

"Damn, Artyom... Quite a hairy trigger for those rats." Demitri commented.

"You afraid of rats, kid? I'll provide some advice." Bourbon laughed.

"And what is the advice?" Natasha asked.

"If there are no rats, it's best to watch yourself. You might live longer if you notice there are none." Bourbon said.

"It would help to some degree, but I wouldn't want a flood of them." Demitri said.

"Fair point, kid." Bourbon agreed.

The group climbed in the train car, trying to calm Artyom down as he felt nauseous from seeing the rats. Bourbon noticed his current state and was concerned.

"What's his problem?" Bourbon asked.

"He has this fear of rats since he was a kid. We all have something we're afraid of. Though I'll admit, mine is no more frightening than Artyom's." Demitri said.

"Alright then. I'll keep that in mind." Bourbon grunted.

The group noticed several bodies in the tunnel. They were still in one piece, save for bullet holes in various areas of the bodies. Bourbon knew what this was.

"Ah shit... Carvaners. I know this style of killing... Bandits. Hanza boasted they wiped them out. Keep your eyes peeled and ears clean. They won't let us through freely." Bourbon warned.

"Seems like these guys moved in." Demitri whispered.

"I agree, kid." Bourbon nodded.

There was a utility tunnel to their right. Bourbon noticed several ropes attached to metal cans hanging.

"Damn, this is an alarm system. Though crude, it's very effective in warning others of intruders. If you plan to sneak in, don't touch the cans." Bourbon advised, sneaking past the cans.

Everyone followed his direction, making sure not to touch the cans.

Arriving from the utility tunnel, the group stumbled upon an office. Bourbon noticed several fragments of glass in the floor.

"Watch your step. The moment any crunching or crackle echoes, they'll know we're here." Bourbon said, pointing at the floor.

"A bandit camp is nearby..." Demitri whispered.

"Yeah... With this many alarm systems, we're close." Bourbon confirmed.

They all made sure not to step on any fragments of glass. Soon Bourbon opened the next door, only to notice a wire.

"Shit, a trip wire! Be careful if you're going through narrow passages. Clip the wires first before passing through. No telling if there's another trap." Bourbon warned.

Demitri managed to clip the wire, making the trap ineffective. Soon, they heard idle chatting from afar.

"Shh. Go in that corner to hide in the shadows and let Uncle Bourbon take care of business." Bourbon joked.

"Have you heard about this strange black fog that keeps moving about?" One of the bandits asked.

"Don't give me that bullshit. That so-called story about the Darkness is a load of lies." Another one commented.

"He ain't lying that's for sure. I saw that cloud suddenly come out of nowhere. All the lights were suddenly out, but the torches were fine." A third bandit spoke.

"So what? This Darkness is some kind of black fog moving in the Metro?" The second bandit questioned.

"Yeah... Each time we go in it, damn thing just kills our lights. We had to use lighters to get through without alerting the mutant trash." The third bandit confirmed.

"I also heard it brings ghosts... Wish I don't see them." The first bandit commented.

"Suck it up, you pussy. You need to worry about living before someone caps your ass." The second bandit spoke.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Demitri asked.

"Something about the Darkness, whatever that bullshit is." Bourbon said.

One of the bandits wandered in their presence. He was inebriated to the point he didn't sense them. Bourbon hurled a knife at the bandit, killing him. A sickening sound of flesh being torn was heard.

"That'll teach them. You can take the knife as a trophy and follow me. Scavenge his body for supplies." Bourbon said.

Demitri gripped the throwing knife handle and pulled it out. He felt queasy, seeing a human suddenly get killed. It was a sickening thought, but he had to focus. He found some 5.45x39 bullets, both dirty and MGR, along with some shotgun shells. Artyom and Natasha could sense his emotions were in turmoil.

"Damn, they barricaded themselves. Take out the patrolmen while I deal with them. Artyom, Natasha. Come with me." Bourbon said.

Demitri was reluctant to kill a human. Sure, he has killed mutants, but a human is a different matter. He noticed one of the bandits appearing. He aimed the throwing knife at it and threw it on the bandit's back. It went clean through his spinal column, killing him instantly. Demitri soon began questioning himself.

'I can't believe I killed him... What am I...?' He thought.

Taking the knife back, along with more supplies, was an encumbering feeling. Feeling nauseous, Demitri bit back the urge to vomit and continued sneaking in. He blew off the oil torches to mask his presence in the dark. Artyom and Natasha followed Bourbon through the camp.

'I can't believe this is the way the bandits have to live... How awful.' Demitri thought.

Demitri hurled his knife to the other bandits, silently killing them. He checked their corpses for supplies, finding ammo and MGR bullets for money. He felt queasy as the killing continued.

'Damn it... Hold it together... Just three more bandits at the campfire...' Demitri thought.

He managed to find a pipe with a fuse on it.

'A grenade... This might help deal with them, but it's loud...' Demitri thought.

Bourbon, Artyom and Natasha were able to sneak past the bandits without being seen. Seeing that they were safe, Demitri equipped his Tihar, ready to aim. He began pumping it to overpressure. Artyom and Bourbon had silencers equipped on their guns. They all fired one shot in the bandits, killing them.

"Nice job kids. You got the hang of it." Bourbon said.

Demitri looked soulless as he took the bandits down. Much as didn't want them near his friends, he didn't want to resort in taking their lives.

"Let me have a moment... I think I'm heaving..." Demitri said.

He soon retched, feeling the overwhelming pressure of taking a life.

"Take it easy, kid. Just don't get used to killing people." Bourbon said.

Demitri nodded as he felt slightly better. Bourbon opened the door, only for the bandits to be on alert and they opened fire.

"Damn, flank this bastard, Artyom!" Bourbon said.

Demitri managed to kill one of bandits using his Tihar, shooting a ball bearing through the man's skull. Natasha fired her Revolver, killing another.

"Nice one." Bourbon complimented.

Artyom managed to kill the last two bandits. All three young adults felt the pressure of their first kill of a human being. Artyom felt heavy with his feet while Natasha collapsed. She was shaking in fright.

"Easy, you two... Bourbon was right about one thing. We can't get used to this. I'm feeling this more than you guys, but we can't let this weigh our souls down." Demitri said.

Artyom and Natasha regained their will and stood up.

"You two okay? That kid must have got your spirits back if you were shaking like a leaf." Bourbon said.

"That's the last of the bandits, Bourbon. I won't say anything about what we did here." Demitri said.

"I understand, kid. Just don't let it weigh you down." Bourbon said.

Demitri began writing his thoughts in response to the events that happened. Bourbon opened another door, leading to another tunnel to go through.


End file.
